


Sweet Nothing

by Lauriekits



Series: GX Drabbles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, School, hornetshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends have a cute moment during class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Request from a friend on twitter! Hope you like it, comments are appreciated!

 

An afternoon class at Duel Academy. It was the usual class with Dr. Crowler, always mentioning his PhD in Dueling whenever someone doubted his status as a teacher or got confused on his gender, saying he preferred the title of ‘Doctor’.

Many students were tired from their long day of school, and many wanted to chill out and head to their dorms to relax. Dr. Crowler had become more tolerable over the year, but his classes were still tiring.

Chazz Princeton looked at the nearby clock hanging from the wall. _"How much longer was this class going to take?"_ It wasn’t often that the young Princeton would complain, as he took his studies and schoolwork seriously, despite being downgraded to a Slifer Red. The young male did get agitated at times though, and was rather impatient. Finishing up his last question on his work, Chazz placed his pencil down and rested his head on the desk, closing his eyes to relax.

Bastion Misawa, who had completed his work long ago, was sitting patiently at his desk. He would listen to anything the teacher would say, as it was good manners to always listen. However, he had noticed that Chazz, who was right next to him, seemed rather tired. The Ra Yellow tilted his head, curious at the Slifer’s current state. It was cute.

“Chazz?” Bastion spoke quietly, not to disturb anyone around him, only to get his boyfriend’s attention. It seemed that nothing was heard, as the young Princeton did not budge. Bastion knew the other wasn’t asleep, so he shifted himself closer to the other and rested his head and arms onto the desk.

“Chazzy?” He tried again. No response.

Perhaps caressing of the black spiky hair will do.

“My love, are you alright…?”

A small groan.

“You shouldn’t sleep in class. You’ll get in trouble.”

A whine.

“You can sleep after class. Remember, you’re coming over my place tonight? You can have as much food from the Ra Cafeteria as you like. My treat.”

An affectionate sigh. The hair fondling was beginning to make the Princeton rather comfortable. He lifted his head up slightly, to take a glance at his tall boyfriend, who was smiling at him so gently.

“Since when are you one to talk in class, whiz kid?”

A quiet chuckle. “I can’t help it when I see my adorable boyfriend trying to doze off during class.”

“I-I’m not adorable…” blushed the Princeton, pouting at the Ra.

“You always argue about this, Chazzy…” Bastion continued to gently play with his boyfriend’s hair, feeling how amazingly soft it was. “But you have to face the facts; You are adorable.”

Chazz lifted one of his arms to push Bastion away. He groaned, knowing that he wasn’t strong enough to push his built boyfriend away. Bastion gave a small laugh.

“Honestly, Chazz. You’re so cute and it’s sad that you fail to realise that. I’m sure you’ll see it one day, and I’m sure that will be the day where you’ll finally see how gorgeous and beautiful you are…”

A high-pitched whine, one that was unexpected from both of the males. “S-Shut up…! You’re going to embarrass me with your lies, Bastion…”

“My dear, you know I never lie,” Bastion smiled and got closer to Chazz, giving small kisses to his boyfriend. “I love you so much, you know that right? And that you’re deserving of every compliment given to you?”

The young Princeton tried his best to contain his giggles, but he always laughed and smiled from the affectionate given to him by Bastion. The Slifer did appreciate everything the Ra did for him but was often embarrassed by his actions, especially in public.

“See? You’re smiling! You know it’s true. Your laughter and happiness is so charming, I’m honestly so lucky to have someone like you in my life, Chazzy…”

Chazz lifted his head and managed to push away Bastion’s face, stopping the affectionate kisses. Recovering himself from his quiet laughter, the black-clad male looked at his boyfriend, giving a smile.

“You’re so gay.”

The Ra rolled his eyes at the remark, which was a common comment from the Princeton. “Actually, my dear, I’m pan. But I suppose in this scenario, yes. Thank you for acknowledging my love and affection towards you.”

“Shut up,” Chazz laughed, placing his head down on his desk and he gave a small push to the other.

A few seconds of silence, quickly broken by Chazz’s own affectionate kiss to his lover. It’s not like anyone was going to notice; Many of the students had fallen asleep long ago or were too focused on their work.

Soon after the kiss ended, the two males couldn’t help but stare at each other, both blushing and smiling gently.

“I love you, math dork.”

“I love you too, rich boy.”

“Princeton! Misawa!” A voice was heard from the floor, coming from Dr. Crowler.“Talking in class? Come see me afterwards, in detention!”


End file.
